


The King and the Knight Who Conquered the Dark

by pknote



Series: Kirby verse shenanigans [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Metadede if you squint, Origins Spoilers, Well not really, just not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: The Nightmare Knights were feared throughout the universe as violent killers created by Lord Nightmare himself. Pop Star the only planet left in the Gamble Galaxy was their next target. But when the mission goes south and the Knights forget who they are, a penguin prince is the one to bring light to the dark.





	The King and the Knight Who Conquered the Dark

“Y'know Meta Knight. I used to have a friend like you.”

“Did you, Sire?”

“Yeah. He was from another planet, couldn’t remember a lick of who he was and then he suddenly disappeared…”

*****

Two hundred years ago the universe was under complete control by an ancient wizard by the name of Nightmare. Nightmare had hold of every corner of the universe except for one Star. This star was small, had no army and had only avoided detection due to the size of it and by not trying to defeat Lord Nightmare. 

With only the one star left, Nightmare was growing hungry for more power. He sent away his three favorite creations to take control of it. 

“Nightmare Knights.” The overbearing man spoke, glaring down at the two puffballs and an orange butterfly. “There is one star left until we have the universe under our control.” The butterfly landed on the pink lance of the older puff. Transforming into their true form and rolling their eyes at their creator.

“You only need send one of us, Lord Nightmare. We are stronger alone, and then Galacta and Meta can stay by your side and protect you from potential rebellion.” 

“Do you doubt me, Morpho Knight?” 

“No, Lord Nightmare. I simply-”

“Go to Popstar and get them to surrender to us.” The youngest of the three let out a laugh, his four bat wings curling around his body. 

“You're stuck with us Morpho!” the pink knight barked, spinning his lance before sticking it into its sheath. 

“Great…” Morpho rolled his eyes, crossing his small arms across his body. 

“No more arguing you two. Meta Knight is in charge because you two can't stop your senseless bickering.”

The two stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards the youngest of the puff demon beasts. Meta was confused as well. Usually when the three of them were sent together Galacta was in charge, he was just there to do the actual dirty work. “Father, are you certain?” He asked, uncurling his dark blue wings as he looked onwards. Meta new that his brothers were thinking the same. Why him? He was the one who questioned Nightmare in his choices but still followed orders. 

“Popstar is a quiet little planet. The citizens will flock like sheep. It is a chance for you to show me your loyalty Meta Knight.” The blue puff fell into a bow.

“I will not disappoint you, Father.”

*****

The news traveled fast that three strangers landed in Dreamland, aboard a silver Star shaped ship. The current King and his young son we're the first to see the ship enter the atmosphere. Leaving a streak across the sky until it came crashing down.

“Papa, look! A shooting star!” The young prince cheered, his joy turning to terror as the ship exploded, throwing the three puffs out and across the horizon. “PAPA! We have to go get them! THey could be hurt!” 

Dreamland, being the peaceful kingdom on a peaceful star had no clue of the universe around them crumbling. They definitely had no clue that these three innocent looking orb creatures were some of the most deadly monsters that ever existed. The King and Prince bundled up for the harsh dreamland winter and made their way to the crash site. There were two puffs there when they arrived, no sign of a third except for a print in the snow. So the two called for the waddle dees, and had the blue and pink creatures brought to the castle and bundled up in front of a fire until they regained consciousness. 

When he opened his bright silver eyes he was greeted by the sight of a small penguin child smiling and setting a mug down in front of him. “Your brother woke a while ago. He’s taking a hot bath.” the penguin spoke, sitting down next to the blue creature. “We only have the one tub so you’ll have to wait.” the puff looked on at this penguin with curiosity, but nodded all the same, so that he wasn’t ignoring the child.

He looked around before tentatively taking a sip from the mug, his mouth filling with the sweet taste of apples. “Where am I?” He asked after downing the drink in one gulp. 

“You’re in Dreamland, Mister!”

“Dreamland…” the creature laughed, “Seems cozy.”

“You and your brother fell from the sky a few hours ago. My papa and I went and got you. Brought you here to the castle!” 

“That is very kind of you.”

The prince gave a cheesy smile, “What’s your name if ya don’t mind me askin’?”

The blue puff opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again, putting his hand to his mouth. “I don’t know.”

“Well mine is Dedede! Prince Dedede!” The penguin declared, pointing at himself, “We’re friends now alright? Until you remember your name I’ll call ya Blue!”

Blue laughed, “Alright! I like that name!”

Blue and Prince Dedede talked for hours, just sitting in front of the fire, the two children eventually sharing the blanket that Blue had been wrapped in, Dedede had fallen asleep leaning against the puff, snoring gently as children do and blue wouldn’t dare move and wake him. There was something about the fact that he called him a friend that warmed his heart, and Blue smiled. Perhaps this was his first friend? Even if Dedede was just joining a long line of friends for Blue, he decided in that second that he wouldn’t let any harm come to his friend. Ever. 

“Your highness, thank you for your hospitality, once my brother and I figure out where we came from, I promise we’ll be out of your feathers.” A voice rang down the hall, Blue perking up and turning his head towards the noise. A larger penguin wearing a sort of crown, laughed, as a neon pink slightly larger version of himself spoke.

“You don’t have to worry, you and your brother are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Dedede gets lonely, so It’ll be nice for him to have a friend in the castle.” The king’s smile faded slightly for a second. “However, It would be nice to know what to call our guests?” 

“I know that my name is Galacta, Sire. Unfortunately that is all I can remember. I don’t know my brother’s name, where we are from, or what we are.” 

“There is no need to worry, Galacta. You are welcome to all the knowledge in the kingdom to help you figure out the mystery of who you two are.” 

As the two came into view, Blue noticed that his supposed brother’s angelic wings dripped with water. Gently, Blue moved Dedede off of him, the prince groaning from the loss of warmth. 

“Dee come on let’s get our guests to their rooms.” The king spoke, shaking the prince awake. 

“Papa…” Dedede muttered, standing up and rubbing his eyes. “Can Blue stay with me?”

“Blue?”

“Mmhmm. He doesn’t know his name, So I’m calling him Blue.” the prince yawned, pointing at the blue puffball.

“Galacta, he is your brother?” The king asked the red eyed puff. 

“I don’t care.”

“YAY!” Dedede shouted, hugging onto Blue and squeezing him with all his strength. “Lets go to my room! I’ve got a lot of toys and a really big bed!” Blue nodded running along with the penguin. Through corridors and staircases until they were in one of the towers a bedroom just as elegant as Dee had described. There were toys laying all over the floor surrounding a king sized bed. 

“This is amazing!”

“Thanks, Blue! My mum designed it when I was little!” Dedede spoke, jumping up onto the bed, “Do you have a mum?”

“No. I think I have a Father though.” 

“What’s he like?”

“Tall, powerful. From what little I can remember I think he must be a king as well.”

Dedede smiled, “So you’re a prince too! How great is that!” the penguin yawned, curling up on the bed. Slowly drifting off as comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Blue couldn’t sleep. He was too afraid of some unknown. The possibility of having a nightmare.

*****

The morning took a while to come, Blue sat by Dedede’s side until the sun rose and the child woke. “Mornin’, Blue.” he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Could I show you around the kingdom today? It’s pretty small so it shouldn’t take too long.” Blue nodded, not saying a word. “Cool! You can take a bath first! The Waddle Dees should have already drawn the water.”

“I don’t need a bath.”

“No offense, Blue. But you’re covered in Ash from when you crash landed. And you kind of stink.” 

“I do not stink!” The puff growled, tackling the prince.

“You do too!”

The two laughed for a solid 10 minutes as they wrestled, ending with Blue pounding his fist on the ground, “Uncle! Uncle! I give!” The penguin prince jumped up victorious. “Would you keep me company though, Dee?”

“Of course, Blue! I can even show you how to make beards with the bubbles!” Blue smiled wide. And proceeded to grab onto Dedede's flipper and pulled him along to where he believed the bathroom was. Of course he ended up being wrong and allowed the prince to lead him the right direction.

“Ah the energy that children have.” The king laughed watching as his son lifted the blue puff above his head and playfully threw him into the tub, making a huge mess of the water and soap bubbles. “I miss the days of no worries, seeing life through a child's eyes. “

The horned puffball just grunted in agreement with the king. As he stared at a butterfly garden, mesmerized by them flying from flower to flower. “Do you like butterflies, Galacta?” The puff hummed as his eyes caught sight of a brown Morpho butterfly, his face turning to a scowl.

“No.” Galacta paused for a minute. Surveying his surroundings. “Your highness. If it isn't an intrusion may I ask to spar with a few of your knights?”

The king simply laughed, “It would be my pleasure. Though if you have any skill what so ever you'll beat the knights no problem! Only one or two of them have any training, they had been part of a small army before coming to my kingdom. We don't have much trouble here so they're probably out of shape.”

“Then may I do battle with you, Sire?” 

“Need to let off steam that badly?” The king shrugged, “Why not. It seems dedede and Blue are getting along swimmingly and the Waddle Dees will keep an eye on them when they're out about the kingdom.” He smirked, suddenly pulling a large hammer out of nowhere. “Let's duel!”

*****

Prince Dedede and Blue had made a mess of the bathroom. Water was everywhere and they were both fluffed up to the point of being twice as big due to their feathers, and whatever Blue had being blow-dried so that they wouldn't get as cold in the snow as they ventured around. After Blue was fitted with a bright orange scarf, De said it matched his eyes, and the prince bundled up from head to toe, they headed out, taking the royal carriage to the edge of the village and getting out. 

Blue was fascinated by what he saw. The people of the village walked around without a care in the world. Going about their day normally. A pair mothers with their child. Other children laughing and playing, while there was a line of people standing outside going into a building that smelt so good! Blue sniffed the air just obvious enough for De to laugh at him. “We'll get food soon enough, Blue! You gotta meet some people first!”

The puff sighed but followed all the same. They headed towards a group of kids building an igloo. Dedede waved at the small crowd and they made room for him in their circle. “Hiya! I want y'all to meet my new friend, Blue!” The prince spoke. 

“Oh hey Dedede.” One of the kids spoke, clearly unimpressed. 

“Mind if we join ya?”

The group looked amongst themselves before nodding. “Sure, we need an igloo built over there.” She pointed across the field to an apple tree. The prince smiled. Giddily running over to where they pointed. Blue giving the others a dirty look before joining the prince. 

“De… you know they're just trying to get rid of you right?” 

Dedede laughed as he put together a brick of snow. “Yeah, I know. But that's alright. They spoke to me and I'll always try to be kind to them. Even when I'm king.”

“Doesn't it make you angry?”

“A bit yeah. But I don't want to yell at them for not liking me.”

Blue scrunched his face up. “I don't get it…”

“You don't have ta, just help me make this igloo then we'll go get food.” 

The puffball chuckled, picking up some snow and chucking it as hard as he could at Dedede. Bursting into laughter as it pitifully landed atop The Prince's head barely even crumpling. “Well at least we know I'm not a fighter!” He grinned being caught off guard and falling down as a snowball hit him dead on.

The volley of snowballs continued on for quite some time. A few of the other kids joining in and it becoming a full out snowball war between them all. That was until each one of them were soaking wet and shivering with snow stuck to each one of them.

“D-does food s-sound good to anyone else r-right now?” De asked through his shivers. To which everyone nodded simultaneously and wordlessly made their way over to the good smelling building. 

*****

It was so nice and warm in the building and it smelled so good that Blue stopped shivering almost immediately. Too distracted by the delicious looking food in displays, especially the sweets, to be cold any longer. Blue was drooling over the display cases up until the waiter seated the small group at a long table. 

“What can I get you and your friends, your highness?” The waiter asked, “or would you like some time to decide?”

“Could we have a bit? My friend hasn't been here before.” The waiter nodded and walked away towards the next table he had to help. “You can get whatever you want, Blue. Alright?”

The puffball smiled wide staring over the menu. There was so many choices. He couldn't even begin to choose which one he wanted to try. “Help…” he muttered glancing over at Dedede. The penguin letting out a laugh and nodding. 

“I gotcha, Blue!” he winked, waving the waiter back over once everyone else had figured out what they wanted. Each of the village children ordered first, getting pretty simple but warm sounding foods, Ramen, curry, and other dishes Blue couldn't even begin to guess what they were. When the waiter looked towards Blue for his order Dedede chimed in; “Could my friend get the Chef's special?” 

The waiter raised an eyebrow at this, “You sure about that? It's a lot of food for someone so small.” At this the puff narrowed his eyes, frustrated at being called small. 

“Yeah, he's sure!”

“And for you Prince Dedede?”

“The ramen, please!” the young waiter nodded before heading to the kitchen to get their order in, coming back a moment later with a kettle of Jasmine tea for the table to share. 

The group chatted and laughed together for a while before the food arrived and the village children started asking Blue questions that he really didn't know the answer to.

“Where are you from?” “What are you?” “Where's the bathroom?” “Why do you have four wings?” “How did you learn to fly?” “Can you dance?” And then finally: “Did you see that meteor shower last night?”

Blue hadn't answered any of their questions, looking frantically between the kids and the prince. Before a confused look graced his face, “Meteor Shower?”

“Yeah! It was really late, I stayed up to watch the stars for a while and then they started falling!” The youngest boy of the group began. “Mom came out and told me it was called meteor shower, it's when chunks of rock fly past Pop Star and catch fire. Though she got really scared when one came crashing down!”

Blue blinked. He arrived last night. Didn't really remember how, but he remembered a lot of fire, he looked towards Dedede. “Was that me?”

“Your ship did crash last night.. but there was a lot of other things that crashed down too!”

“WOAH! You have a ship, Blue?!” the puff nodded.

“It's silver and shaped like a star.” 

“That's awesome! That must mean you're an alien!”

Dedede laughed, “That's right! My best friend is from another planet! How cool is that?” He shouted jumping up, startling a couple of the other patrons in the restaurant. 

The rude girl pitched in quietly. “If you're an alien maybe my Dad knows where you're from. He's from a different planet too.” Blue's eyes widened with joy! Unfurling his wings and flying across the table grabbing onto the girls hands. 

“Please let me meet him! If he knows anything about who I am!”

“Yeah! Let's head over there right now!”

*****

Blue, Dedede, and the girl, her name now known to be Crystal, walked together across the beach just outside of the village. The sand was littered with targets all shaped like various beasts, each of which seemed scarily familiar to Blue as they walked past. “Where's your dad from, Crystal?” Dedede asked, hugging his arms around himself as they walked past the wooden beasts. 

“I don't know for sure… not the Gamble Galaxy is all I know. He came here to Dreamland as a refugee from some war he was fighting…” she sighed. “One that he always said they lost.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Blue muttered as they approached the door to the small cottage that Crystal called home. She opened it and let the two inside, Shouting into the quiet house. 

“Dad! I'm home! The prince and his new friend are with me!” There was a loud clatter from the back of the house. 

“Be there in a minute!” Crystal giggled, gesturing to the couch before she sat, Blue and Dedede sitting next to her. 

The door creaked after a few minutes of silence. A tall oval creature with multiple hands emerged. “Your highness, what brings you here today?” He spoke, his voice raspy as he looked at the three, taking a seat across from the group.

“We were hoping you could help us with figuring out where Blue, my friend here, is from?” He started before Blue took over. 

“Sir, Crystal says that you're from off planet! My brother and I crashed landed here yesterday evening and neither of us remember a thing!” He pleaded, “please tell me if you know anything about us!”

The man frowned, looking blue over. “I'm afraid to say that the war didn't allow me to meet many from this Galaxy.” He spoke, shrugging. “I fought a lot of monsters in my life before coming here, made a lot of allies. But I've never seen you before.”

Blue sighed, dropping his arms to his side. “That's alright.”

“What about his starship?” Crystal asked, a new found curiosity in her voice. “A silver star you said right?” Blue nodded looking back over to her father. 

His eyes widened in fear. As he darted up from his seat and grabbed onto Crystal, holding onto her tight as he backed away from Blue. “Your highness. Please come over here!” He snapped, shaking in his skin before bumping into a wall.

“Dad let me go! What's wrong!”

“Crystal you need to run, get as far as you can, somewhere safe!” 

The girl struggled until she got out of his grip. Seeing the fear in her father's eyes she didn't argue and took off through the door. The man reached behind him, grabbing a large knife off the wall and holding it out threateningly towards Blue. The puffs eyes only widening in confusion as the man got between Blue and the Prince, protecting the latter for some unknown reason. 

“What's the matter?” The prince asked, “Don't hurt Blue!”

“Get back you Beast!” The old veteran shouted, swiping his knife towards Blue. Causing the puff to open his wings and flew backwards out of the way. The sudden appearance of the four wings attached to the puffs back alerted the man even more. Causing him to back away this time! “Go away! Return back to your Master and leave Popstar alone! You don't need to control this planet too!” 

“P-please! I don't know what you're talking about!” Blues voice hitched as he hovered in place. 

“You thought you could fool us by removing your mask and armor! The Galactic Star Alliance is strong on this planet! Your forces won't make it into orbit!”

“Leave him alone!” Dedede shouted, pushing his way in front of the veteran, managing to take the knife as he moved, aiming it right back at him. 

“Your highness please back away from it! That thing isn’t safe!”

“He’s my friend! Blue hasn’t hurt anyone, you don’t need to be treating him like a criminal!” Dedede shouted, glancing over at Blue, who had finally landed and was cowering behind the prince.

“He’s trying to trick you, Prince Dedede! That thing is a monster created by the evil wizard! It was the one that destroyed my planet, that killed my wife!”

“I HAVEN'T KILLED ANYONE!” Blue yelled running out the door back towards the castle, tears running down his face. Just cause he didnt know who he was didn't mean that he was evil, right? 

Blue ran as fast as he could, being abruptly stopped as he ran head first into Galacta, the neon pink puff looking down at his younger brother, holding a damp towel around his own neck. “What’s the matter, Me-Blue?”

“We’re not monsters, are we Gala?” Blue sniffed, his wings folding around himself, Galacta looked down at his brother, placing his hand on the younger’s head.

“Of course not.” He whispered, “Where ever did you get that idea?”

“An old soldier who lives on the beach.” Blue looked up, but stepped back as he saw rage and fury in Galacta’s red eyes. For just a second, Blue believed that the soldier was right. His thoughts were interrupted by a distressed Dedede bursting into the castle.

“Blue, BLUE!” the penguin shouted up until he caught sight of the two puff’s. “Oh good, you’re here. I’m so glad you didn’t run off!” Dedede panted as he caught his breath, he must have ran the whole way back. “Dreamland’s full of refugees, Blue! Just because one of them is afraid of you doesn’t make you a bad person! For one I think you’re good!”

Blue looked over at Dedede, the usual glow of his eyes had dulled substantially. “What if he’s right… What if I am a monster. What if my lost memories have me killing his wife! I need to know De!”

“There’s somewhere where we could go, but it's not a safe place to go. Papa doesn’t like me going there.”

“Then I’ll go alone.”

Dedede reached for Blue but his mitted flippers just grazed the puffballs wing as he flew up and away from Castle Dedede. 

“Blue…” the penguin muttered, watching his friend go. 

“He’ll be alright, Prince.” Galacta spoke, his eyes glazed over as he glanced towards the beach. “After all he’s my brother. Nothing can kill him.”

“That’s reassuring” Dedede lied, turning away from the pink puffball just before Galacta spread his feathered wings and ran flew off towards the beach he’d been staring so intently at.

*****

Galacta remembered everything, how they crashed, where Morpho had went. And most of all the argument the three puffs had been having minutes before Meta Knight pushed the starship into a nosedive towards the planet.

He remember everything as soon as he got his weapon poised at the King’s throat in combat. The adrenaline rush that brought every inch of his demonic past into light. And at that moment, that he remembered Meta Knight speaking badly of their father and then attempting to kill all three of them so that he wouldn’t have to be a part of the scheme anymore. Galacta decided that he was going to destroy the planet with Meta on it. 

Never letting him find out his past. Betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. It was a poetic death for the being who tried to betray Nightmare. Father would be proud. 

As Galacta flew towards the beach he smirked, Although it hadn’t been very long since he killed he was itching for action. The man who almost ruined his plan was a perfect target. Galacta positioned himself above the house, pulling his mask out from Nova knows where, placing it upon his face. The rest of his armor having been put on earlier. The Puff closed his wings in quick, crashing through the roof and opening them up again just in time to make a dramatic entrance as he landed amongst the rubble. “Star Warrior.” He laughed, pointing his lance at the soldier’s throat. It was almost too easy to catch both the refugee and his daughter under the rubble of the roof. Galacta let out the most horrid laugh as he ran the man through, killing him instantly, the blood of her father still on Galacta’s lance as the demon beast turned towards the daughter. 

“Let this be a warning, of what happens when Lord Nightmares plans get messed with by petty Star Warriors.” He bit back, shaking the blood off his lance right before slashing the girl’s eyes so that she could no longer see. Living with the fear of her tormentor and her father’s death being the last things she would ever see.

With that Galacta flew up into the sky, accompanied by an orange butterfly which both disappeared mere moments later.

*****

Blue regretted leaving in such a fuss, but he was already at least two miles away from the castle, and he couldn’t turn back now. Not when something out here could know what he was. He sighed as he found a spot to rest. Folding up his leather wings and leaning against a dying tree. Come to think of it, Blue had no idea where he was going, just that it was somewhere unsafe, which looking at what of Dreamland he had seen so far, he was a little confused that there could even be such a place. It seemed so calm and inviting, all over.

Except for that man…

What was up with him, he didn’t think Blue was anything until his daughter talked about the starship, then he tried to hurt him. Blue grew red with fury, “I DON’T GET IT!” He shouted into the abyss in front of him. It was getting dark, he should probably find cover for the night.

Blue stood up, and started looking for somewhere that would suited for the storm he could smell coming. By the time Blue had found shelter in a odd cavern, the sky had already began crying. The smell of blood wafted through the sky as the planet mourned somebody's death. The puffball sat under the entrance to his cavern, square and clean cut as if it was built by hand, but vines accompanying it which made Blue believe that it had to be natural. He stared up at the stars, yawning as he grew tired. He’d been running for so long, and to have not slept the night before, the puffball was running on fumes, but he was still too afraid to close his eyes, nightmares lurked in the realm of shadows. Nightmares that blue didn’t want to see, even if he didn’t know who’d appear.

Suddenly a voice spoke in his mind. The language was not one that Dedede had been speaking, but Blue could understand it all the same. <It is alright to rest, Young Warrior.> surprisingly Blue wasn’t scared by the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. <Here you are protected from them, they cannot get you here.> All blue did was listen, and soon enough he found himself in the world of dreams.

\--

_ Here he was a valiant knight, wielding a spiked blade with many a warrior by his side. Here Blue was free. There were many figures that he saw, recognized a few, others remained as shadows hidden just out of his view. But they were there, and they were fighting alongside him. Blue the Knight in shining armor. _

_ He couldn’t see his armor, of course, but he could tell that it was strong and had helped this version of him many times. He could feel it creak as he walked, unintelligible mutters all around him, some speaking to him, others amongst themselves. Here Blue was free. Something he wasn’t used to feeling, even now when he had no idea who he was there was something holding him back from feeling that freedom, letting the adrenaline take him wherever his wings would fly.  _

_ The dream was nice, he was happy to have a dream, getting rid of his fear of the dark. But of course like all things nice, there had to be some darkness behind it all. He finished a battle, whoever Blue was in this life, he sheathed his spiked sword which turned to electricity as he put it away. The feeling of comfort immediately disappearing as storm clouds rushed in. swirling around him and pulling all the light away. And he felt trapped, all over again. _

_ “You  _ **_FAILED_ ** _ -” _

_ “You Betrayed us!”  _

_ “ _ **_YOU MUST DIE BY MY HAND_ ** _ ” as the last voice filled his head everything got so loud, and he collapsed on the ground, whatever mask he was wearing broken in front of him, as he looked up a silhouette so familiar, yet so mysterious floated above him. Large rounded wings and tall antenni being his distinguishable features.  _

_ Blue was shaken awake as the figure slashed through him with a feathered sword. _

_ \-- _

<You must calm yourself, Young Warrior.> the old voice spoke in his head once again. The voice enough to bring Blue to his senses, although the puff was still shaking violently from his nightmare. <You are safe here, the Nightmare has yet to reach this planet.>

Blue looked at his arms, “It felt so real though,” 

<It is not something you need concern yourself over, Young Warrior.> Blue began looking around for the source of the voice. <You must seek after the Prince, Young Warrior. You have slept for over 20 years.>

Blue shot up into the air in surprise, “Twenty years?!” he gasped, searching around for the exit, he had moved quite a ways in that time. Before running off to find the castle he felt something pulling at him in his heart, turning there was a silver star behind him, no larger than his fist. He picked it up, feeling like it was for him.

<Before you leave, Young Warrior. Remember that twenty years may not be a lot for your kind, but for the people of Dreamland a lot can change in that time.>

Blue nodded, still confused about where the voice was coming from, “Thank you.” He spoke, running up the stairs with the small star in his hand, and turning once again only to take a glance at where he was taking shelter for all those years. As he got far enough away the Totem that had been speaking closed up his ‘mouth’ so that the safe haven was hidden once again, until a new warrior needed it.

*****

“Dedede!” Blue shouted as he ran through the halls of Castle Dedede, trying to find the prince, hoping to whomever was his god, that he was still alive. Giving up with running through the halls,  Blue took to the air, flying his way over the inhabitants of the castle, not a single one of them giving him a second glance, and into the throne room. The prince stood in front of his Father, who was sitting on the throne.

“Please, Father! This will be the last time I ask. Let me send out the troops one last time! I need to know if he’s alive!”

“Dedede, you’re spreading our troops out thin as is with all this training that you’ve made them begin, two thirds of them have dropped out, all that’s left are the Waddle Dees!” The king retorted, “If he’s anything like his brother in fighting, Blue will be able to kill them all if he wants.”

“Blue’s not a demon!” the prince snapped, “He refused to fight back when he was threatened, all he did was run! Those beasts wouldn’t have done that!” 

Listening to the father and son bicker had made Blue feel sick, he landed gently and quietly on the floor before walking up to the Prince and hugging him from behind. “I’m so sorry, Dedede.” He whispered, “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Dedede tensed up as he saw squeezed from behind, but when he heard the voice he began to laugh. Turning to look down as his silver-eyed friend. “Please don’t run off again, Blue. I thought you were dead!” His laugh turned quickly into tears as he leaned down and hugged the shorter puffball. “You haven’t grown at all have you Blue?” 

Blue tilted his head, he was quite a bit shorter than the prince, about half his size. “You’re the one who became a giant!” he chuckled, before moving away from Dedede and looking towards the king. 

“Sire, if I may.” he began, kneeling down and hanging his head, “Please allow me to reside in your castle for the time being. I wish to figure out who I am and why I am here. And I believe that being here is what will allow me to find that out.” 

“Are you a creature of darkness like your brother Galacta, who disappeared after killing?”

“I wish i could say that I am not, Sire.” Blue spoke, “But I do not yet have the answer.”

The king laughed, his tone changing from serious to much more lighthearted. “Of course Blue! You are family, please stay as long as you need.”

*****

It took 30 more years for Blue to finally give up with looking in books to figure out who he was. He took on a job as Royal chef as he lived in the castle. Making mainly sweets for himself and Prince dedede, the two having become increasingly close in the years. Blue had begun sprouting horns upon his head, small one, put they were there, two on each side. His head was sore for months until they finally broke through. At night Blue had took to training with a sword, the dreams he had of being leader of an army bringing increasing motivations to his practices. Every now and then the now grown prince would watch, bringing the puff water and a kiss. 

The civilians of Dreamland were nervous of Blue living in the castle at first, they were worried about him being secretly evil, and the stories that Crystal told of her father’s death didn’t help his point of being different than Galacta. Afterall the pink puff was gone a day after they had arrived.

Crystal was now an elder in Pupupu village, while Dedede and Blue remained young after all 50 years, It helped Blue understand why the village children had such a hard time bonding with Dedede, they’d grow up and he wouldn’t, but they had each other now. Blue finally happy with the life he was living, though he still researched to figure out what exactly he forgot. He kept the starship in his quarters with the small star he had received in a small box above his bed. Both acting as a reminder that he had a destiny that was yet unknown.

But they were happy. Blue and Prince Dedede shared almost everything, Blue however never let Dedede get too close. The fear that he’d betray him in the end, he didn’t want to break the prince’s heart. Even if that meant hurting it a bit everyday. They were happy, that was until Waddle Doo, a trusted guard of the King, came bursting in on the two as they were making a cake together. “Lord Blue, Prince Dedede!” The one eyed creature shouted with urgency, “The Great Kabu has opened his valley once again! He wishes to speak with the two of you!”

“Kabu? He never opens the valley! Blue do you know what this means?” Blue shrugged, adding frosting to the cake in small swirls, “It means that we can finally ask him if he knows anything about you!”

Blue’s eyes lit up suddenly as he stopped swirling the frosting bag, the cream piling up where he held it. “I don’t want to know.” he spoke, gently scooping the unwanted frosting off the cake and putting it back in the piping bag to be used in the correct spot. 

“Wha?!” Dedede was shocked, “It won’t hurt to ask if he knows! If he does know, Blue. We don’t gotta listen to what he does!” the Prince’s face was pulled into a cheesy frown. “This was our goal years ago, Blue! Let’s just go!!” 

Blue sighed, setting the piping bag down. “For you.”

“THANK YOUUU!! You’re the best, Blue!” The next thing that Blue knew, all the air was being squished from his lungs as Dedede had pulled him in the tightest squeeze ever. “I’ll get the carriage! Meet me outside alright Blue?” The puff didn’t even have the chance to respond before the overly excited prince took off, Waddle Doo laughing.

“He really does love you, Lord Blue.”

“I know…” Blue spoke, not looking anywhere as he walked away, to meet Dedede.

By the time the puff had gotten out of the palace kitchens to the courtyard area, Dedede was already set with the carriage  and a small wagon that was being pulled behind full with different snacks. “It’s a couple day ride on the trail, Blue! You ready?” The puff nodded and jumped into the carriage sitting down across from Dedede. As soon as the door shut there was a crack of a whip as a Waddle Dee commanded the horses to start. They were on their way.

“De…”

“What is it, Blue?”

“What if, after all this we find out I am some demonic creature like that soldier said?”

“What you were in the past doesn’t matter. What matters is who’ve you become.”

“But what if all of me, who I am, is just because I don’t remember my nature as a beast.”

“I believe that people can change, either for better or worse. So if you remember who you are and you become bad, that’s how it is. But you’ll not forget who you are now.”

“I’m scared, De.”

“It’ll be okay, we’re in this together.”

The trip was mostly silent, idle chatter over their meals and the occasional shower thought while they were tired. The overlying theme of all their conversations, however, was how scared Blue was of becoming like Galacta did, someone who killed in cold blood, then disappeared without a trace. He couldn’t stand the thought of it, and every time he tried to sleep he was awoken by that figure with the feathered sword slashing him in half again and again. He finally had a name to give to the figure at least.

Morpho

 

The carriage came to a sudden stop in the middle of the night on their third day of the journey. Blue being thrown from where he sat, and Dedede toppling on top of him, woken from slumber. They both, without a word, stood up and moved for the door, opening it and peering outside. It was like magic. Their driver and horses were gone, the food in the back too. It was just them and a carriage.

“Blue… Does any o’ this feel strange ta you?” the prince asked, the accent he learned from his mother showing up strong in his voice.

Blue didn’t say a word but quickly grabbed a hold of Dedede by the hands and hoised him up into the air with all his might, all four of his wings flapping as hard as they possibly could to lift the two into the sky. Just in time. 

Rushing water came in fast, it hit Dedede’s feet for a second, throwing off Blue’s balance that just for a second they were pulled with the current before getting well above the water. 

“How’d ya’ know that was comin’, Blue?”

“Luck?”

“Either way, I’m grateful! We could have died right then and there.”

Blue hummed as he looked around for somewhere safe to land, finding it in some trees off the side. Right before he landed, however he noticed the shelter he had hidden in all those years ago.

“It’s you!”

“Hello again, young Warrior” The totum spoke.

“Kabu, You know him?” Dedede asked, holding on tight to Blue’s hands as the two of them were flying closer to the ancient being. Blue mouthing the name Kabu, as if it were familiar to his tongue.

“I do not know him personally. However I have foreseen the future. One known as Kirby coming here, a nightmare that will affect the entire planet.”

“That’s just ridiculous! There’s no way that everyone can have the same nightmare!”

“Where are the Knights, young warrior?” The ancient being asked ignoring Dedede's question completely, as he and blue landed in front of the being, the latter folding his four wings behind his back as they touched the ground.

“If it’s Galacta you mean, I don’t know where he is… He just disappeared one day-”

“You need not tell me the full story, however you must find your brethren, young warrior. But that is all I can tell you.”

“Why do you keep calling me a warrior. I don’t know how to fight well. Let alone be qualified enough to be called a warrior!”

“You shall find out in time.” Blue stared into the eyes of the totum. “You must go young prince, young warrior. Return to the castle and tell no one of what you’ve seen here.” 

Blue nodded, grabbing onto Dedede’s hand, and ran back towards the castle with him. As they ran the world around them grew dark, dark clouds formed above Pupupu village, lightning struck. Something inside Blue urged him to go faster, let go of Dedede and fly as fast as he could towards the castle. That’s what he did. Letting go of the princes hands he opened his wings and took off towards the castle, following no path and only stopping once he was in the throne room. Galacta standing in front of the throne. The king tied down in it, his hand forced to hold down a couple buttons. 

Galacta held onto a bright pink lance a shield with a cross in his other hand, and a mask with the same symbol cut into it as a visor. A machine was materializing in the throne room, crackling of electricity dancing as it appeared. An orange butterfly was the only thing floating above the machine when the chaos finally stopped. “Meta…” Galacta started, snarling as the butterfly landed on his lance. Seemingly beginning to talk with Galacta. The pink puff nodding as he put the mask on over his face and horns. “You weren’t supposed to see this Meta… It’s too late now. Isn’t it Morpho?” Suddenly a cackle erupted from around the room, as if it was circling him. Thousands of butterflies made of light appeared and formed around the single one on Galacta’s lance. 

Blue staggered back as the butterflies became the creature he had only seen in his nightmares. “Morpho Knight…” He gasped, “Please no! Go away, you’re not real!” 

“I told father that he should have let me go alone. You spent fifty years without memory, living here as if we weren’t supposed to destroy this Planet once and for all.” the orange masked puff snapped, “And I was stuck as a damn butterfly! Father has already begun to replace you two, a new Demon beast like us, but stronger! Who knows what he’ll be able to do! Father wants to call him Void. He's barely even formed and he's already seemingly stronger than all three of us!” Morpho began to be uneasy. 

“I have already agreed to return. Supervise the creation of Void so that Father forgives us. Come back with us and we can perhaps halt the production of them completely.” 

“If we all return Void won't be needed.”

Blue, or rather Meta Knight looked between the other two of his species. “No.”

“What?”

“No I'm not going with you! I decided when we first got here that I would protect this kingdom! And if that means betraying my family! So be it!” Meta shouted.

Morpho Knight shrugged, transforming back into his butterfly form and landing on Meta's head. “Alright then, little brother.” The butterfly spoke, flapping his wings and creating a high pitch sound that caused Meta's mind to go fuzzy. “You'll have to tell that prince of yours what you are eventually and who exactly killed his father.”

Everything went black. 

When Meta came to, the machines, Morpho, and Galacta Knight were nowhere to be seen. However as he sat up he heard a loud crying. Followed by various servants coming and trying to calm the young prince down. 

“Your highness, please calm down. You shouldn't see this!” “Take the body away.” “Find whoever did this!” Meta moved slowly, walking towards the prince, he was on his knees in front of the throne, a sword just visible to be sticking in something from around Dedede. As Meta moved around closer he saw the blood, a lot of it. And the sword sticking in the King’s chest was familiar. Engraved up the side, HNM. 

“Dedede…” Meta started.

“Somebody killed him, Blue! My father is dead!” he grabbed onto Meta Knight, pulling him into a close hug. “Please, Blue! Tell me you saw who did this! Who is HNM?!” Meta Knight looked on over Dedede’s shoulder, the body just now being taken away. It must have been thanks to whatever Morpho did to him, but he remembered everything now. Who he was, what he was. More specifically, the sword that killed the King, was his own.

“I… I didn’t see anyone- I’m sorry, Dedede.” Meta Knight rubbed the penguin’s back “I'm so sorry…” 

The day ended with Meta Knight carrying a sleeping now soon-to-be King Dedede to his room shortly after the penguin had cried himself to sleep.

*****

It took almost a month for the throne room to be cleaned up from the blood. Within that time Meta learned more and more about himself. Then finally on the day of Dedede's coronation the puff decided it was time to get his final answers. He left at the crack of dawn. Running from the castle and didn't stop until he reached Kabu's shrine. “Today is the day a new star is born.” The totem started as soon as Meta Knight was within earshot. 

“Dedede's king now… I know.”

“Not that star, young warrior.”

“The name is Meta Knight-”

“So you remember?” 

Meta nodded, “I came to ask for your advice.” He started pulling his old mask from behind his wings. “There is a new Nightmare Knight. I can feel it, Morpho told me as well before they left. His name is Void will probably become Void Knight when he's old enough. With a power that makes even the reborn butterfly shake in his armor. Void will not be an easy adversary. He may even consume this planet.”

“I know not of a young one named, Void. Meta Knight. But I do know of an alliance that has formed to fight the Nightmare that plagues this land. They need someone who has been trained as a soldier all his life. Someone who knows the Nightmare wizard better than anyone.”

“They need me.” Meta clenched his teeth. “Thank you, Kabu… hopefully we will meet again one day if not in the heavens.”

“It is my pleasure, Star Warrior.” Meta Knight flew off, this time only using two of his wings. The other two folded beneath the others. 

*****

“Blue’s late, Waddle Doo..” Prince Dedede muttered, placing his father’s crown on a pillow after he had finished getting ready for the coronation.

“I’m sure he’ll be here, Sire.” The one eyed creature stated, holding his paw out for the to-be king to take. 

“I hope so… I wanted my first act as King to be knighting him as a knight of Dreamland.”

“He’s not a warrior, Sire.”

“Kabu thinks he is and that’s enough for me!” Dedede sighed, “I sure hope Blue comes…”

In the end Meta Knight didn’t show, Dedede went home King, and kept waiting for his long time friend to appear. Never knowing that Blue went off to fight a never ending war as the first Demon Beast turned Star Warrior. When he went to Blue’s quarters the next day, he’d see the absence of a starship and a neatly made bed with a goodbye note sitting on the pillow. Meanwhile Meta Knight would be preparing to save a new creature from the agony that he went through at the hands of Nightmare. A small pink puffball given the name Void due to his potential appetite being endless. 

As Meta Knight bundled the small future Star warrior in a golden starship, he gave him a new name, one he had heard in the land of Dreams. 

*****

“Ya mockin’ me Meta Knight?” The penguin king snapped as he rubbed his eyes clear of tears. 

“No, Sire. Could you describe this ‘Blue’ to me. What he looked like?”

“Don’t know whay it matters, but sure.” Dedede watched Meta knight disappear out of view. “Well If you’re not gonna listen!”

“No Sire, please continue.”

Dedede sighed. “Mah friend, Blue. He was blue, that’s where I came up with his name. Had glowing silver eyes. Purple feet-” The king laughed, “Come to think of it, he looked a lot like that lad Kirby! Of course he must have been oldah, could talk and had four wings a lot like yours.”

Around the corner, Meta Knight listened to the King describe Blue to him. As he did so Meta took off his mask and transformed his cape back into his wings, unfolding the hidden pair from beneath them. He took a deep breath as he heard Dedede’s breath hitch. 

“He was supposed to come to my Coronation y’know?”

“I know, Sire… I’m sorry.”

“What are ya sorry for Meta Knight? Keeping an old king company?” Dedede held his breath as Meta rounded the corner.

“I’m sorry that I left without warning.” 

“Oh Meta… I forgive ya.” 

The two stood in comfortable silence for a minute, just looking at one another. “May I put my mask back on, Sire?” Dedede nodded, watching as the puffball changed back to the Meta Knight that he knew so well. 

“Just one question, Meta: That customer service man from HNM, he said ya were a demon beast?”

“Not anymore, Sire. I haven’t been a demon beast since I met a young prince in my dreams who showed me a path out of the Nightmares.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! There will probably a sort of sequel later on, with our favorite pink puffball and his dads. Some more fluff than this has. 
> 
> Also this is going on the idea that DDD is a lot older than he seems to be in the anime, but due to the trauma of losing his dad and then his only friend a month later, made him into the more childish king that we know in the anime. And we all know Meta has no age p much.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
